


Laura's First Time

by Carmpuff1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Filth, First Time, Fluff, Lapdance, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmpuff1698/pseuds/Carmpuff1698
Summary: Laura and Carmilla finally have the house to themselves.  Laura always new she wanted Carmilla to be her first but she didn't know how to tell her, so instead she decides to show her.Pretty much all smut and no true plotline
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey creampuffs! This is my first fanfiction ever.... like EVER so please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions with tips on writing. My wife is a major fan fiction writer while I am an extremely avid fan fiction reader. I am writing this story using different songs as the ideas for each chapter. I have about three chapters written so far and they seem to get better as I go along so be patient! They are pretty short but to the point. I'm hoping to get better as the story goes on. Practice makes perfect right?!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Laura and I were standing in the kitchen deep in conversation about how she was excited to finally have the house to ourselves. Laf and Perry had gone on an overnight trip to some science convention; not that I cared where they had gone but I could listen to Laura talk for days; her voice is like music to my ears, she took my breath away. With her lazy bronze hair and her warm golden eyes that were always inviting me in; and the way she would come in for a hug just to make sure I was holding her in my arms. However this time was different; her smile slowly turned into what looked like a sneer and her eyes were no longer soft and inviting.

“Laura?” I questioned with concern.

She didn't say anything as she reached behind me to the countertop grabbing the remote to the Bluetooth system that I had previously installed. The new house had a surround sound system with speakers in every room. I watched confused as I saw her pressing the buttons to connect each room.

I mean, I know she sometimes liked to have background music while we were fooling around because she thought it would keep Laf and Perry from hearing her 'not so innocent' giggles. Little did she know, it wasn't much help, because the copper head twins won't stop complaining to me about it when she's not around--Except this time she set it in _every_ room.

_Why?_

“Planning on hosting a party tonight creampuff?” I asked, smirking at her, my arms now around her shoulders.

I was answered by the sound of a high pitched melancholy plucking of an eclectic instrument that I couldn't quite place, as Laura pressed the play button, teasing me with her eyes. The song that was playing was _Blank Slate_ by Joywave.

At first it was all P-G 13; no different than any other time we had our little make-out sesh. Some kisses along the neck line then back up to lock our lips; the occasional slip underneath the shirt--light and casual.

This time, however, was different; I could _smell_ it.

The music continued while Laura slyly leaned in and set the remote back on the counter behind me causing our faces to be mere inches from one another, enough to feel her breath on my lips. Her eyes pierced into mine and I noticed something different.

I did not see the innocent Laura I had come to know. The sweet little Laura that was too entirely in love with cocoa; the studious Laura that was continuously doing research and updating her vlog, making sure to stay loyal to her viewers; the Laura that always took caution before she decided to save the world.

No, this Laura, here and now, this was a salacious and more mature Laura. This was a 'new' Laura.

The beat started to kick in and Laura turned around pressing her ass into my groin, swirling it around with the tempo of the music.

Still leaning against the kitchen counter, I watched her in awe as her body moved on mine; like she had been designed to dance just for me. Leaning her back onto my chest, she hooked one of her arms back and around my neck, pulling my head down, forcing me to look down at her beautiful body. Tilting her face up toward mine she looked back and forth between my lips and my eyes all while still moving with the music; guiding my hips with her ass.

_Oh how I love that ass._

Her eyes deepened from a warm golden brown to a jet black as her pupils began to dilate with a promiscuous undertone.

I could hear a significant leap in Laura's heartbeat as she continued moving with the rhythm of the music, never once losing eye contact. Her fingertips were teasing at the skin on my arms then back down, lingering at my hips.

I was taken by surprise as Laura quickly turn around to face me and slammed her lips into mine.

My heightened senses were catching the way Laura's heart was starting to quicken--I know the sound of that heart all to well. I know whether she is excited or nervous. I know whether she is about to laugh or about to cry. At this point her heartbeat is pretty much the axis my world turns on; But right now? Right now her heart is telling me she wants something. I know this because she is also being a _bit_ more aggressive than usual, our kissing was becoming —sloppy.

As the music grew louder and more intense Laura was clawing at my shirt, which made me come to the realization that this was no longer going to be a P-G 13 night.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my hands on her back, grabbing at her body as the intensity grew and her breathing became labored. She was desperately trying to pull me closer to her--if that were even possible.

Laura whispered into my mouth, the words that continued to fill the room, **“I'll be your blank slate, baby come on.”** She pulled back to catch her breath and her tussled bronze hair fell around her face as her eyes tore into mine, searching for something more.

More _what_ though?

“Carm,” Laura whined, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Her eyes were different now-- pleading almost. Then it clicked, like a key into a lock--blank slate--I knew what she wanted.

How could I have been so naive?

I knew Laura was a virgin, we never talked about it too much. I always knew I wanted to be her first but I wasn't expecting it to happen like this. So rough; so intense; so... new.

Not that I'm complaining.

I could start to smell the enticing essence coming from that sacred place I have yet to be invited to.

_Yet..._

After some more teasing, slightly licking at my lips and placing gentle pecks along my neck tracing my collarbone, I could tell she just wanted to let go.

And she knew that I knew.

Pulling me back into yet another kiss, her hands were now knotted in my hair as she sighed into my mouth and reached down to grab my ass while aggressively pulling me closer into her; her eyes intense and alluring.

Laura's hands found their way under my shirt as she slid them gently up my back. Then, just as fast, she dug her nails into my skin and clawed back down causing me to hiss with pleasure and my eyes shot open wide.

I started to feel a low growl forming in my throat; I always liked a little bit of pain, I just never thought Laura would be interested in that sort of thing.

Boy, was I wrong.

Laura grabbed my hand and lead us into the living room. When we reached the middle of the room she continued her swaying from before, matching the rhythm of the song.

Using my body as her plaything she was leveraging herself to be able to dance against me without me losing my balance. The song continued as we got lost in each other. Laura fell into me deeper and deeper with every kiss we exchanged. I began to gently caress her arms as she dug her fingers into my hips all while our lips teased one another, pushing and pulling away from each other, almost like a game of tug-of-war, until ultimately our bodies molded into one; moving together.

As she pushed up against me and tugged at my hair I leaned down to kiss her neck, nipping and licking, paying close attention to where I could feel her pulse which, apparently, Laura noticed because she began teasing me. Holding me into the crook of her neck almost begging me to bite. Yet she knows as well as I that it was not going to happen in this moment, although, the thought of my fangs in her neck kind of turned me on.

The thought of me marking her as my own and being connected in a way that no one else could ever experience with her had my mind spinning with lust. I felt the low growl eventually find its way up my throat which seemed to amuse Laura because she slowly released our lips and as she looked down at my mouth I could see a hint of a smile. She knew she had me right then and there. She knew she was... _winning_.

Once again I heard the repeating high pitched plucking of an instrument as the song was ending and I got lost in the thought of wanting to taste Laura's blood, I could feel the aroma of her invading my senses, the song eventually started to fade out, welcoming in the next song Laura chose to put on her playlist.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura knows exactly what she wants and tries to take control of the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's the second chapter! I hope you are enjoying it so far and again I apologize if it seems a little sloppy. I'm still trying to figure this whole writing thing out. Please feel free to leave any suggestions or tips in the comments.

I could hear the sound of the synthesizer slightly grow louder, as _Desire_ by Meg Myers _(Hucci Remix)_ began to bleed into the room.

By this point Laura had already aggressively shoved me onto the sofa. I fell back and landed on the cushion as I watched her try to establish some power.

I had to tilt my head all the way back to see her. Laura was standing over me looking down as her hair caped down around her face. She was just pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth when I cocked my head to the side and asked,

“What are you doing cupcake?”

I noticed Laura's nose flare a little when she took in a breath; her lip popped out of the grasp of her teeth and she half smiled.

“Taking control.” she almost whispered dragging out the words as her body crept toward to mine.

She mounted my lap, each of her legs on either side of my thighs.

Laura dipped her head down to catch a kiss and I could feel the vibration on her lips as she hummed with pleasure before sighing heavily. This caused me to involuntary swallow her breath. It filled me like the oxygen I so desperately needed.

It was warm against my mouth and I savored that warmth as her breathing became heavier; more evident, as her chest was heaving now.

Slow and shallow breaths began to fill the air between us as we just stared at each other. Laura's forehead was resting on mine, her eyes piercing through my own.

My hands began exploring her perfectly toned thighs through her extremely tight jeans. I moved my attention from her thighs to her waste as my fingertips found their way underneath her tank top. I could feel the fine hairs on her skin stand up as goosebumps formed in their place. My hands continued to explore her petite waist which she had strategically began rocking; keeping in time to the pace of the deep electric rhythm that was filling the air.

_Gods how I love touching her skin._

Her skin was so smooth it reminded me of milk, or peanut butter. Somehow I seem to always end up comparing her to some sort of food; only the sweetest kinds though.

She smelled like chocolate to me. The darkest of chocolates, accompanied with the faintest hint of honey—Probably because she's constantly eating cupcakes and cookies and drinking her cocoa.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the electric sound of the bass stopped and a quicker paced beat began, followed by the woman singing.

“ _ **I wanna feel you, I want it all”**_

Laura lazily pulled back to look at me. I could see that her pupils were blown. When I stared into them, I felt drawn in, entranced almost; they held me in the universe that is Laura.

I could always get lost in those eyes. They showed me all her inner secrets; good and bad. The way they squinted when her nose was scrunched up with her smile; the way they grew wide when she was excited about something rambling on about her latest fixation. Her eyes always spoke to me.

Right now her eyes were exploring my face, occasionally catching my gaze and I saw the lust she was internalizing by the way she was trying to hold herself back but wanting to do so much more. I could see the gears turning in her head, contemplating her next move.

She was sucking on her lower lip now, while she assertively held me down onto the couch, one hand on each of my shoulders, one leg still on either side of my waist and the pressure of her center pushing into me harder. I closed my eyes when I felt my body sink further into the cushion.

_I could get used to this._

I placed my hands on her ass guiding her motions as she circled her waist around my core; I started thrusting up into her just slightly but she stopped me from going any further. After a little playful struggle on my end, trying to touch her more, kiss her more, _feel_ her more, I effortlessly gave up. Laura was blocking my every move. She stared down at me and tauntingly shook her head 'no' as she seductively placed her lower lip in between her teeth again and continued to grind to the rhythmic sound of the artist's moans.

Laura moaned along with the song in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, the kind that can make a girl twitch, the kind where I feel like I'm floating just outside myself. Laura hung on to every note as if it were a gift from the gods. Using the euphony as an advantage to have her way with me.

_Something tells me I'm gonna like this._

As the beat dropped Laura continued to grind her body but slowed her motions when she mischievously pulled at the hem of her tank top, intently watching my expressions; studying my eyes while licking her top lip seductively. I sat there gawking. Not being allowed to touch her had become uncomfortably distracting.

I was enjoying the view even though I struggled to keep myself calm. I tried to concentrate on anything that would stop me from grabbing hold of her waist and flipping her over onto the couch.

All I could think about was the taste of those lips on mine.

I remembered the scent of chocolate and honey the first time I laid eyes on her. Now it surrounded me and I felt weak in its clutches.

At this point I could feel the lingering pulse between my legs as she finally reached for my hands and lightly guided them up her sides; pausing as my hands cupped either breast, then bringing them around her back hinting at me to undo her bra.

I struggled to unhook the clasp. _Stupid lesbian vampire._ After I succeeded I leaned forward to pull one of her nipples into my mouth only to be shoved back--hard-- by her hand on my chest. She was smirking, speaking with her eyes again, letting me know she was still in charge.

That look alone could stop a goddess in her tracks.

My mind was beginning to jump from one thought to the next so rapidly that it had become hard to grasp the fact that maybe she really had succeeded at becoming the one in charge.

I could no longer see the playful, angelic Laura. No. What I saw was complete lust and desire and if I had a heart that still worked, it probably would stop beating at this very moment.

Again, I surrendered, curious as to what she had planned next while she tossed her bra to the side, as though it were the least important thing in the world. I was still trying to get used to this 'new' Laura. My mind raced back and forth between the sound of her breath and the way she rolled her body against mine. She finally allowed me to grab her ass as she was guiding my body with her own, causing me to move along with her in a slow drawn out back and forth motion; like a buoy that floated on the surface of the water, synchronizing with the movement of the waves.

After a moment, Laura pushed herself up off of my lap to stand up. I winced at the loss of her warmth wrapped around my body. I watched as she started to undo the button of her pants then slide her thumbs inside the waste line. Her hips began to sway with the music again, soft and slow. With each side to side motion she slowly tugged down on her jeans inch by excruciating inch.

I couldn't look away to save my life. My eyes were glued to her-- all of her. The way the light glimmered off her now damp skin; the way her body moved in time with the beat, never wavering; and of course, the way her pulse increased causing the vein in her neck to catch my attention as it had done earlier.

My insides started to flutter and a the growing pressure in the pit of my stomach made itself known. I couldn't decide where to look without having to deal with the temptation of clawing at her skin. I wanted her; _all of her_.

I've lived a lifetime and more, but this was the longest moment of anticipation I had ever experienced.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was agape as I started panting like a dog waiting to be fed; the only food being Laura herself.

Finally her jeans dropped to the floor and there she was; Laura in all her glory, standing there in just her booty shorts, so raw, so exposed, her gaze intent on mine as I eyed her up and down hungrily. My body wanted to jump off the couch as my whole being wanted to be in her aura; tangled in her arms, crashing into her lips; those tender lips that held a secret only I could know.

I shook the thought from my head when I realized how wet I was. Slowly but surely, Laura was gaining more and more control; with each taunting gesture, each heavy breath, each subtle flicker of her eyelids. I had begun to melt in her presence.

_Girl the hell up Karnstein!_

As the bass continued, she came back to straddle my lap while her arms draped around my shoulders causing her breasts to rest at my face while her hands softly played with my hair and she kissed the top of my head. I felt her love although I could still sense a deeper emotion; one with hidden fantasies I knew nothing about. However, by the looks of it I was about to find out, and I was about to find out soon at that.

Finding my lips, she took advantage of the music and the power that she was holding over me.

Laura was glaring at me with an agonizing hunger in her eyes. She looked as though she wanted to devour my soul; or use me for her own, personal, enjoyment--hopefully the latter.

One of her hands was hanging around my shoulder while she used the other to pull her hair back.

She sat up straighter now and tilting her head up to the ceiling, closing her eyes, her lips parted, she slowly started grinding on my lap while gripping tight at my shoulder for support.

As her hips dipped forward I could feel her start to tense as she pushed down, more forceful than I would have expected.

_Oh she wants to play tonight._

Continuing her slow but very wanted assault on me she finally opened her eyes again, I could see she was enjoying herself but I could also see something else; something that she was struggling to keep hidden; something she seemed unable to voice out loud.

Still holding her hair back, now biting her lip at me, I saw how much she wanted me; how much she _needed_ me; her body expressions; the occasional hitch in her breath; even the very apparent and much increasing scent of the part of her that only I could smell. I loved that smell. It was all the evidence I needed. It invaded my nose and caused my eyes to roll back into my head, my mouth becoming dry. The scent of sexual tension lingering in the atmosphere.

Laura leaned down and nipped at the bottom of my ear before kissing my cheek and back to my mouth. As she started to kiss me she began to whisper the lyrics along with the song, into my mouth _**“...I'm gonna bring you to my hell, Baby I wanna fuck you, I wanna feel you in my bones.”**_ Once again causing me to swallow her breath.

She continued to press into my lap strategically moving along with the rhythm of the bass being accompanied by a melancholy undertone.

This was so very not like Laura and it turned me on to see this new, almost primitive side of her; a side that she seemed to have wanted to let out for a while now.

_Who knew my cupcake could be this risque?_

Her tongue danced around my lips, teasing at the corners and occasionally she would enter my mouth and find my tongue with hers. I savored the taste as I could hear her heart start to crescendo, her breath hitching higher each time she would press down on my lap. She did so with such force that it caused a faint sound of enjoyment in her voice when she quietly moaned to herself.

_Oh how I loved that sound._

The sound she made only for me; the sound that told me she wanted me; the sound my ears yearned for. So majestic and enticing. It reminded me of what a beautiful Siren would sound like right before she traps you in her charming essence.

Her gaze now shuffling from my lips to my eyes, and back down to my lips she began to trace the outline of my face with her fingertips. Starting at my forehead moving down to my eyelids and nose. When she grazed over my parted lips, my tongue peaked out just slightly, stealing a taste--which didn't go unnoticed by the tiny human.

Laura continued grazing down my chin to my neck stopping there for a moment as she wrapped one hand around my throat and used the other to fist my hair, causing my head to tilt back so I had no choice except to look at her.

_I love looking at her._

I reached up to graze her hand but was once again taken by surprise as her hands had swiftly grabbed my wrists; holding one in each hand, she began to gently lift my arms above my head before holding them in place against the wall behind the couch.

She took one of my wrists and brought it to the other so she could hold them both in one hand as she brought her other hand down to press on my chest firmly, while circling her waist hovering over my lap.

I chuckled quietly to myself knowing exactly what she was trying to do, so I continued to let her think she was in charge even though we both knew I still held the upper hand in this situation.

_Vampire. Duh._

Laura thought she could get away with trying to be in control, knowing very well that _I_ was usually the one to take control of our little escapades, holding them by the reins so to speak. I just figured she let me because she was still a virgin and I assumed she was just embarrassed for not really knowing what to do or how to do it.

Clearly I was wrong--on _so_ many levels.

Laura owned this moment.

She was head of the charge and she wasn't stopping for anything. I have seen her lead an army of students through a battle with an angler fish god, an evil dean who was also my mother, my sister Mattie, and even successfully kidnap me and hold me hostage for nine days.

Oh I know very well that when Laura has her sights set on something, she will do whatever needs to be done just to get it; even torture someone.

_Someone like me._

I was doing what she wanted, I was giving her control. I was letting her have her way with me.

Then without warning she violently began to kiss my mouth and gnaw on my lip while occasionally finding my tongue with hers. She lifted herself over my lap and grabbed at my waist while trying to find her own sweet spot to get some sort of relief, judging by the growing warmth between her legs I think she just found it.

The song was still floating through the room, _**“I wanna feel you, I want it all”**_ and I thought that Laura might actually cum at any moment.

Pressing her forehead against mine she was staring at me with half lidded eyes and heavy breathing, still keeping her hips in motion with the music; slow and steady--hard, but steady-- not missing a beat.

“I own you.” Laura finally spoke, voice low and seductive, as she kept her focus on the task at hand.

I did not reply. I simply stared back at her with a curled lip and a raised eyebrow.

_You wanna bet?_

“Tonight... you belong... to me.” she staggered her words as she was just starting to find the spot where she received the most pleasure.

_Who's owning who now Hollis?_

“Oh really?” I flirtatiously asked as I was trying to pull her in for another kiss, yet again finding myself becoming restrained by her hands.

_Those damn hands._

The very hands that had just explored my body with forceful intentions. The hands I craved attention from day after day, the hands that played with my hair; the hands that traced my skin like a map—the hands that held me through my darkest moments. Those very hands were now holding me back.

“ Yep.” she nodded as she lifted my arms above my head again, quickly removing my shirt.

Aggressively she started to suck on my neck and collar bone as her hands were exploring my entire body; her fingers were tracing my, now squeamish, abs; finally they landed on my hips. She continued rocking back and forth, forcing herself onto me with such need but I could tell she wasn't quite getting the release she so desperately wanted; _needed._

As the song was fading out Laura began to slow her pace and I heard her heart skip a beat as she started to give me the look of pure surrender. She was begging, pleading with her eyes, for me to give her more, but she didn't know how to ask for it.

I could tell my tiny gay had started to become irritated as I saw a disappointed look in her eyes, the look of someone pleading for help, and just like that she removed her hands from my skin.

_What? Why?_

The innocent Laura was still inside there somewhere and I could see it peaking back up to the surface. She wanted more, _much_ more, she was just to scared to ask for it; and she wanted _me_ to give it to her.


	3. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this it? Is this the moment Carmilla has been waiting for or will Laura have other plans? Laura wants to give herself to Carmilla in every way she can. She wants Carmilla to claim her as her own. Officially.

As the playlist kept on, the Fifty Shades of Grey version of Beyonce's _Crazy In Love e_ ntered the air.

After a few moments of complete stillness, only our labored breathing could be heard under the piano playing. Laura was staring directly into my eyes, her expression screamed out to me with a lust beneath her gaze. It was almost as though she were _pleading_ for me; _begging_ for all that I had.

I decided to take that as my cue.

Laura was still straddling my lap and I really didn't want to lose the contact. I picked her up with ease and turned to face the stairs as she locked her legs behind my back. Then without warning I used my speed to get to the bedroom in less than two seconds.

I set her down on the edge of the bed and she leaned back onto her elbows.

Watching as she lifted one arm and reached for my hand I met her grasp as she pulled me down toward her. As I was about to topple over onto Laura I caught myself; each one of my hands on either side of her head as she laid on her back; my face was inches from hers and my right thigh had found its way nestled in between Laura's.

I knelt onto the bed with my right knee that was in between her legs and slid my hand behind her back lifting her; guiding us up toward the head of the bed with our foreheads touching and breathing in each others air. Our bodies were just barely touching as I hovered over her.

I lent down to kiss her neck and I wanted nothing more than to savor this moment; this moment that I would never get back; this moment I knew was going to be her final surrender, giving herself to me completely. We were pressed cheek to cheek, chest to chest.

“ Are you sure?” I whispered. I just _had_ to know this was what she really, _really_ wanted so when she looked back on this very moment it wouldn't be with shame or regret.

“I want you Carm.”she replied, her voice sounded raspy and filled with a wantoned tone turning me on even more, making me question my strength; wondering if I could contain myself tonight.

Laura cusped my cheek in her palm, caressing her thumb against my bottom lip and I pulled back to meet her gaze.

I was met with heavy eyes as they were fluttering from my eyes to my lips and I felt her hand glide from my cheek to the back of my neck; her grip tightened as she pulled my head forward. Our lips met and she pulled me in even further. I involuntarily opened my mouth in a moan and she caught my tongue with hers and I shivered as she returned with her own moan.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

Slowly I started to pull off her booty shorts underneath me—the only piece of clothing that remained clinging to her body. I heard her sigh as I slowly crawled away and stood back up.

I stared at her intently beginning to remove the rest of my clothing and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. I couldn't help but to want to stare at this sight forever but I willed myself forward moving slowly back toward the bed; toward Laura.

I crawled from the end of the bed up over Laura's body to meet her face; her waist was caught between my legs as I was now kneeling over her leaning on my elbows, one at either side of her head on the pillow.

Leaning in I ran my tongue across the spot on her neck where I could see her pulse. Then I felt it quicken and jump underneath her skin as she hummed in almost a moan . I wanted so much to drink from her.

Without warning I felt a sharp sensation protruding through my gums, pulling at the nerve endings in the roof of my mouth. I knew this feeling; I knew what it meant; and just like that my fangs were extracted.

_Shit._

Becoming very aware of my surroundings, I gasped in fear, worried Laura might get scared and I turned my head away in shame.

Unexpectedly, Laura gently took my cheek in her hand turning my face back toward her own; my eyes not yet being able to meet hers; my mind racing as I was feeling like some sort of monster too awful to love.

“Show me,” she spoke lightly. “I want to see all of you.”

Reluctantly, I faced her while still looking down. Making sure not to catch her gaze for fear of what I might see in those innocent eyes.

What if she was afraid and decided to run away? What if she was disgusted and couldn't bare to look at me? What if she left?--like Ell...

“I want to see all of you.” I heard her whisper, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“ _you got me”_ I thought as I heard the answer through the speakers.

Cautiously, I watched her thumb as it crept its way up to one of my fangs; my eyes widening. I felt her caress it in awe, being extra careful near the most sharp end; I shivered in great pleasure.

With each stroke I felt more confident; no longer worrying about scaring her away.

“You can feel that?” Laura said while gazing up at me, finally catching my glance.

Nodding lightly, I stared at her, kissing the pad of her thumb with caution.

“What does it feel like?” she asked, still holding, my face in her hand causing me to not be able to look away, shameful of the question.

I couldn't answer her. I was unable to form words. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute jumping from one scenario to another.

Does she want me to bite her? If I do will she run away? Will her blood taste like chocolates and honey too? Would I be able to control myself? Maybe she's just genuinely interested and wants another point of view. Maybe I'm thinking too deep into this.

I was ripped away from my deliberation as I felt a sudden pressure in my mouth where my fang was.

Laura had pricked her thumb, on purpose, without warning, without permission; What was she thinking?

I heard a slight gasp as she pulled her hand away to suck on her thumb where she just made herself bleed.

Watching her I wished it was me sucking on that thumb; tasting her. I was _still_ in shock not sure what to say. Getting lost in my thoughts again.

She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't even say “ow”. She just sucked her thumb and stared at me.

Coming back to my senses I realized Laura must've liked the exchange that had just happened between us because at that very moment the scent of her arousal filled the entire room.

Laura raised herself up and hesitated a moment before she began to gently lick my fang with the tip of her tongue and I groaned in response; less of a groan and more of a purring.

Hearing that, Laura pulled back and she placed her thumb on my lips; I kissed it and snuck my tongue out to steal a taste.

Laura smirked and gave me a peck on the lips, abruptly ending the experiment she must have been conducting.

_Worst. Tease. Ever._

Gaining my composure I turned my head away preparing to retract my fangs just before I was about to kiss her neck.

“Wait!” she said in a frenzy grabbing my face, turning me toward her again as her heart jumped inside her chest.

I looked at her expectantly wondering what she was thinking; her were brows furrowed and she was looking at my mouth as she was silent for a moment.

“Bite me.” she breathed. “Please.”

“Laura I ca--,” She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

“I want you to have me,” she said with more sound in her voice.

“All of me. In every way possible. I'm yours.”

“I'm yours.” she whispered again.

Before I could even think she was guiding my head toward her neck and her hand slid to the back of my head gently pushing me down with force. Subconsciously I opened my mouth ultimately coming into contact with her skin. Laura jumped slightly at the initial incursion.

Her blood flowed into my mouth with ease. Every one of my senses heightened with the sudden assault on my tongue. I began to suck harder and she pulled me in with more force; a stampede of pleasure poured out of her mouth with moans and hums and gasps.

I was taken to another level as my mind was caught in a trance. I could taste the lust in her blood; blood so sweet nothing could replicate it; blood I had never tasted before; blood that I could now claim as my own.

My hand found Laura's cheek and she turned into it nipping at my thumb. I winced as she bit down harder, our teeth now on each other's skin; our tongues catching each other's taste; our bodies melting into one.

Retracting my fangs I began to lick the blood that dripped down her neck onto her collar bone. Kissing my way back up on each spot I had just stroked with my tongue, I found her eyes again. They were so full of lust and wonder and I gave her one last peck before finding my way down pausing at the nape of her neck and continuing with small kisses to her chest.

Moving from her cleavage to her breast her hands found my hair and with my vampire speed I latched on to her nipple, sucking and nibbling and pawing at it as if I were a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

Laura moaned and arched her back as heart began to beat faster.

_As if that were possible._

I moved down further and started kissing her stomach and abs slowly creeping closer to where she wanted me most; stopping at her waist line and licking and nipping at her skin back and forth just above her apex; I landed in that position, staring up into her eyes.

There I saw a slight hint of, what was it? Fear? No. No Laura was definitely not afraid in this moment. Nerves? Maybe.

The song was just ending as I was just beginning.

Laura was my 'blank slate' as she tried to hint to me earlier with her impromptu tango.

Laura 'desired' me as she tried to tell me with her personal lap dance mere minutes ago.

I gave her my most flirtatious half sided smirk and with one eyebrow raised I said,

“Buckle up Creampuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease. Don't worry I'm getting there! It will happen I promise ;-)


	4. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Laura's first time... of course I'm going to write it in her point of view!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Laura's POV**

I could swear I felt my heart beating outside of my chest; it skipped a beat as it matched the intensity of the bass, like the song was emanating from within the deepest parts of my body. The sound of Black Atlas' _Sacrifice_ feat. Jessie Reyez flowed through my ears and my mind was racing.

I completely lost my breath. I was leaning up on my elbows looking down at Carmilla between my legs. She started pressing her lips to my inner thighs. I loved her lips; the way they curled just slightly as she tried to hide her grin; the way they moved so in-sinc with mine whenever I stole a kiss; the way they tasted.

Strategically switching from one of my thighs to the other, soft and slow; determined and steady. Carmilla was taking her time, lazy and drawn-out. Her lips would hover for a moment, over the place on my skin where she was just kissing and I could feel her hot breath. Then the warmth would disappear, only to return to another area where I could feel her seductively sneak her tongue out every so often, tasting my skin; followed by another soft kiss with the same lingering breath.

I needed Carmilla to touch me. My body was craving her and my core was aching.

Carmilla placed her hands on the tops of my thighs sliding them up slightly; still kissing; still lingering. I closed my eyes as I arched my back. I needed her to touch me—there. Thinking about it caused me to let out just the smallest of moans that sounded more like whimper.

Hearing this Carmilla peaked up at me; her dark brown eyes stared into my soul and she looked at me the only way she knew how; with her head slightly cocked and her sexy crooked grin.

“Who's in charge now cupcake?” I heard Carmilla say in her low voice, almost whispering, before she caught her bottom lip and chuckled to herself.

I didn't answer. I just watched as she got lost in my eyes.

After a few moments of Carmilla staring up at me and me staring down at her, time seemed to stop. Her eyes locked with mine and the whole world around us disappeared; she didn't move at all except for her eyes, she slowly looked down without moving her head, to where I wanted her most and then back up at me. I could tell she was dragging the moment on but I couldn't figure out why.

I looked at her and she blinked, that's when I saw it. Fear. Carmilla was scared. I could only guess that it was because she thought I might change my mind.

_It is my first time after all._

If Carmilla only knew how sure I was in this moment; how much I wanted her; how much I wanted to give myself to her. I needed her and I wanted her to know it.

Before I could process my thoughts I was reaching my left hand down to grip the back of her head as my other hand found its way to my breast. I began to raise my hips toward her lips and something that sounded more like a whine found its way out of my mouth.

_That should subside her fears._

Carmilla quickly pulled her head back and pushed my waist back down.

“Whoa there cupcake. Trust me, you're going to want your first time to be – gentle.”

I scowled but before I could protest Carmilla's face disappeared and I lost all control over myself. I was in such a euphoric state and I hadn't even orgasmed yet. If this was sex then yes, I was definitely sure. I was super aware of every movement Carmilla made and in the span of just one second, three separate things happened:

First, I finally felt Carmilla's tongue where I needed her most; tasting me there for the first time. Her mouth was so warm and she was licking me; light and slow.

Second, I gasped; my entire body jolted from that first touch causing my waist to thrust back up. This resulted in Carmilla's tongue having no choice but to press onto my clit harder.

Third, I wrapped my legs around Carmilla's shoulders. My hands found her hair and I pulled her into me with such force that it almost caused her to growl and I could feel the puff of hot breath that came out instead. I moaned again a vivacious sound filled with lust bled through the air.

I could feel Carmilla smirk as she started working her tongue around. I was so wet that there was a spot already forming on the sheets but before I could begin to be embarrassed about it, she took all of me into her mouth and began to suck.

“Oooh fuck.” I managed to let out as my body jolted again without my permission.

Carmilla's hands were cupping my ass to help me arch and hold myself up into her mouth. Her tongue felt so good against my clit but after a brief moment it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I _needed_ more.

“Please. Carm.” I begged through ragged breaths.

“Please what Laura?” she let out in her low, seductive, voice causing another hot breath to assault my center.

I caught her eyes as she peeked up at me giving me one more quick lick and lifted her hand toward her mouth.

“I want-- I need you. I need you ins-- inside m-me.” I stuttered my words as I saw her already sucking on her own two fingers knowing exactly what I wanted.

Carmilla started moving up toward me and was now laying on her side next to me. She laid her palm on my skin and her, now wet, fingers were placed right in my slit. They slid down my center as she reached for my entrance. She began to trace the outside of my walls while slowly inching closer toward my entrance.

My breathing began to get heavier when she finally landed on her target and I felt her enter me. Carmilla was being so slow, so cautious, which I was surprisingly thankful for.

After a few moments of her slowly moving in and slightly pulling out, I froze as I felt her add another finger. She must've noticed my shock because she stopped right in her tracks. Without pulling her fingers away she carefully started to rub my clit with her thumb; she began to kiss my neck, licking up toward my chin and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Carmilla's face was almost touching mine. Our noses were barely grazing and our lips were teasing at each other; breathing in each other's air. She kissed me slow and hard while she started to continue her motions between my legs. Her fingers began to push inside me again, a little further than before, but this time she was still circling my clit with the pad of her thumb.

I moaned, feeling her fingers inside of me. So full. So smooth.

I reached down and placed my hand on top of hers. My fingers grazed her skin as I placed my grip around her wrist forcing her to push into me harder; faster. I could feel my walls begin to pulse around her fingers and her thumb began to move more rapidly.

With all the sensations happening my brain was working on overload. I felt Carmilla's lips occasionally move past mine as my body moved with her thrusts. I could feel the muscles in her arm working under my grip as she flexed with each upward motion inside of me. And then without warning I felt her fingers curl.

The filthiest sound left my mouth and I began to shake uncontrollably. The grasp I had on her wrist tightened as my nails dug into the skin on the top of her hand. My other hand was above my head with an even tighter grip on the pillow and my mouth was slightly open; my brows were furrowed from trying to hold myself back; nervous, almost scared of what I knew was coming next. I knew it was going to be intense. This is it. This is the moment Carmilla gets to take me.

Sure, I had made myself orgasm before but never like this. It was so raw and so real. Carmilla was inside me; fucking me; _owning_ me.

“It's okay baby,” Carmilla whispered into my ear, her raspy voice now filled with sex.

“I'll catch you.”

That was it. That was all it took.

I let out a cry full of 'fucks' and 'oh gods' before toppling over the edge completely.

Carmilla slowed her motions when I began to quiver. She helped me ride out the rest of my orgasm and my abs were twitching every so often causing me to softly moan each time.

“Good girl.” she whispered and then she stopped her movements inside of me.

I shivered at the feeling of Carmilla's fingers leaving my entrance and I watched her place them on her lips and her tongue peaked out snatching a taste. Seeing that made me want to cum all over again and I had to stop looking at her.

Closing my eyes I turned my body to face her and brought my head in to her chest. I was curled into a ball and she slid one arm under my head and the other draped over my waist with her hand resting on my lower back.

My breathing slowed and I was lingering between a state of consciousness and a Utopian dream.

A few minutes went by and I must have passed out from the rush because the next thing I knew, Carmilla's face was in front of mine and she was caressing my cheek when I heard her say,

“You can come back now Creampuff.”

I opened my eyes and a shy smile formed on my lips.

“Hey.” I whispered; sex dripping from my voice.

“Hey.” Carmilla replied low, returning the shy smile.

The room got quiet again and my thoughts took over. I had just lost my virginity to my vampire girlfriend. Carmilla drank from my neck; she was just inside of me moments ago and she brought me to places no one else ever could.

Thinking about what had just taken place my body reacted and I was getting turned on again. I was taken back by the sudden change in my mood. I felt empowered. I felt heated. I felt _naughty._

I heard the next song start to fade in and I found Carmilla's eyes. I bit my lip and my nose flared as I inhaled sharply. I was thinking about all the things I could do to this beautiful, broody vampire I had right in front of me. Then with the tilt of my head I released my lip and said,

“My turn.”


	5. P.U.S.S.Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Carmilla's point of view.  
> Laura was beginning to show a side of herself that Carmilla had never imagined could exist.

“My turn.”

I heard Laura say when _P.U.S.S.Y._ by Johnny Rain came through the speakers.

Laura had me flipped to my back in a heartbeat. She started forcing me backward further up the bed until I had to sit with my back against the headboard. She was hovered over my lap, with our faces just inches apart, her eyes morphed from pure bliss into a domineering glare.

I chuckled to myself wondering what else she could possibly do to subdue me as she had been trying to do all night. The chuckle didn't go unnoticed by Laura.

Her body began to sway in time with the beat. I watched as she rolled her hips; of course my first instinct is to grab her by the waist and force her harder onto me but she had other plans.

The moment I reached for her she inhaled hard as she grasped each of my wrists throwing my hands up behind my head. I could feel the force she used as she held my arms tight against the headboard. If I were still human it probably would've left bruises; it was enough to take me off guard and make me wince a little. I always kind of liked a little bit of pain with my pleasure.

“Do you really think you can hold me here all night cupcake?”

My breath hitched as Laura dropped one of my arms and she firmly grabbed my lower jaw; my chin in between her thumb and index finger. She forced my face up toward her and in one quick motion she kissed me; hard.

“If you thought you were dead before, wait until I'm done with you.” Laura whispered looking down at my lips and back up to catch my eyes. She was turning me on in ways I've never known before.

_Who would've thought my tiny human could be so impish._

Without warning a long and low rumble traveled it's way out of my mouth and I answered her with a growl. And with that Laura pulled herself away from me and was standing at the end of the bed.

That domineering look still painted her face and she cocked her head to the side before saying,

“I'm going to make you beg for me.”

Before I could answer she turned around and walked toward her dresser. She turned her head back to look at me again and her lips slowly turned into a smile as she opened the top drawer.

My body went limp when I realized what she was pulling out of the drawer. The smell of garlic filled the air as I watched the end of the silky rope drop to the floor. My eyes followed the end of the rope up toward Laura's hands holding the mess of it all. Thoughts of the night Laura and her friends captured me came rushing back to my mind and I felt my fangs extract and rest on my bottom lip. I was holding myself back from a hiss that was trying to make its way out of my throat.

I froze when I heard Laura laugh. It was so sinister and alluring that I would have given up my entire existence right in that moment if she had asked. My eyes met hers as she was slowly making her way back toward me. I felt my stomach drop when she finally reached me and wrapped one of my wrists with the rope. Circling my wrist a few times and tightening a knot she secured my arm against the board tying it to the bed post.

“You're killin' me Hollis.” I sighed.

“Did I say you could speak?” she asked and put her finger on my lips, shaking her head while she made a tsk tsk sound with her tongue. Then she touched one of my fangs and said, “And these—put these away.” Reluctantly I retracted my fangs and obeyed.

Taking the other end of the rope Laura briefly placed her hand on my cheek before gliding her fingers down the side of my body and back up the other side as she walked around the bed to my other hand; she repeated her actions from before, tying my other arm and securing it to the bed post and I was now helpless; back against the board with my legs laying out in front of me as I sat at a 90 degree angle; my arms spread out hanging slightly from each bed post on either side of my head.

I felt a jolt of energy shoot through my body as Laura crawled back onto my lap again and I heard her whisper,

“Now I know this isn't _your_ first time.”

My head slammed back a little as she fisted the hair on the top of my head. Looking at me with hungry eyes she spoke again.

“That means I don't have to be so _gentle_.”

Laura's hand found its way down to my neck and she wrapped it around my throat. Not hard, but enough to add a little pressure. She dipped her head down and her tongue darted out to caress my top lip. Slowly her tongue made its way to my cheek and up toward my ear where she paused to nibble a bit on the bottom of my ear lobe.

She kissed her way down to my neck and I felt her hot breath on my skin when she whispered,

“It was so hot when you bit me. Maybe I should return the favor.” I nodded my head in response, too afraid to say anything knowing she would stop if I spoke.

_Yes please!_

Laura bit down on my neck, harder than I was expecting, and started sucking on my skin. I knew it would leave a mark for at least an hour even with my vampire healing. It hurt _so_ good. My arm pulled at the rope in response when I tried to reach for the back of her head, wanting to push her into my neck harder.

I heard her chuckle as she pulled away to look up at the secure rope I was pulling on. Then she found my eyes. There was a throbbing between my legs and I gave her my best sad face hoping she would take pitty on me.

“ I can't wait until you get to sink your teeth into me again,” she breathed. “I bet you're just as impatient; too bad you have to wait.”

Looking away, I tried to hide the fact that my fangs had made their self known again and a whimper that sounded more like a whine escaped my mouth. She grabbed my face again like before and squeezed a little harder this time.

“Do I have to shut you up myself?” she asked and glanced down at my mouth as I bit my bottom lip causing it to bleed forgetting about my fangs. Her eyes went wide as my tongue snuck out licking my own blood to caress the wound and it healed itself.

Laura palmed my cheek and her thumb landed on my lip where I had just healed my wound. I was getting restless and hated not being able to touch her. Without thinking I bucked my hips up into her and she let out a small moan before she could stop herself. She pursed her lips and sneered at me trying to act like it didn't affect her while she pushed my waist back down with her hand, letting it rest just above my apex.

Slowly, she slid her hand south and her fingers got lost in my excruciating wet folds.

“Ahh.” I shivered.

“Don't. Move.” she asserted. “Why can't you just listen?” Laura tilted her head to the side before saying, “I'm going to have to punish you now.”

_Oh fuck._

Laura sat back onto her heals, pulling her hand away from my center and used it to cup her breast. I watched in awe as she used her other hand to begin touching herself while looking into my eyes with such hunger.

“I bet you wish this was you touching me.” she said, her hand moving slowly up and down in her own wetness.

“I know I do. To bad you can't control yourself.” Her eyes closed before she slid a finger inside and I watched her take herself, still massaging her breast at the same time.

I tried to lean forward further so I could catch her other breast in my mouth and was tugged back by the rope. She opened her eyes and they bore into mine as her movements sped up. She bit her bottom lip and moaned; it was music to my ears.

All I could do was stare. I was begging with my eyes when I began panting, getting frustrated now not being able to touch her, pulling at the rope with more force. She pulled her hand up and brought her fingers to my lips.

“Suck.” she commanded and I obeyed. The familiar taste of her sent my senses into overdrive. Laura released her own breast and found mine. She pulled her fingers out of my mouth and brought them down to my entrance again. She slid inside slow, but deep, and hard.

I was very aware of the moan that was trying to escape my lips but was too scared to make a noise without her permission afraid she might pull away. All I could do was bite down on my lip again, a bit harder this time my fangs digging in deep causing myself to bleed once more.

I squeezed my eyes shut, enduring the pain that was accompanied with the pleasure of feeling her inside of me.

“Look at me.” she asserted and leaned forward to kiss my lips, blood and all. She brought my bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck on it.

_Holy shit._

“Mmm, you taste so good.” Laura whispered against my lips while palming my clit with her fingers still inside, she quickened her assault.

I was ready to explode. I needed release so bad but I didn't want this moment to end. Laura let go of my breast and grabbed the back of my neck. She scooted herself forward so that her center was pushing on the back of her own hand while she continued to move it in and out of me. I heard her moan again and realized she was just as close to cumming as I was.

I started to move my hips again meeting her with each thrust not caring whether I had her permission or not this time. Apparently she didn't care either because her moaning became louder as our movements became faster.

Our foreheads were touching and I could feel her breath on my face with each sound that left her mouth. She was breathing heavy and I heard her heart start to beat faster. We were both on the edge when finally she started to grind harder, causing her fingers to push deeper inside of me.

She caught my lips with hers and without warning she screamed into my mouth as she began to orgasm. I followed just seconds after. Her movements were slowing but I didn't want her to stop. I didn't know what to do, my arms were still tied to the bed but I had to keep her there.

Laura's eyes caught mine again as she was pulsing, riding out the last of her orgasm. My mind was racing and I felt myself climax. In that moment my arms sprung forward and I heard the ripping of the rope. My hands were freed and my arms flew forward. I grabbed her ass and pulled her onto me even harder, causing her hand to thrust back into me with force. She curled her fingers and I fell over the edge again when she pulled my head into the crook of her neck and my fangs broke into her skin. The taste of her in my mouth and the pressure of her inside of me was all it took for me to cum even harder this time as I was convulsing around her.

I released her neck retracting my fangs and my head fell back onto the headboard with a thud. Laura lifted herself off my lap and I whimpered at the feeling of her fingers leaving me. We sat there and stared at each other; glances flickering from lips to eyes back down to lips.

The playlist had ended and we were left in silence. The only thing to be heard was heavy breathing and Laura's heart pounding.

After catching her breath and calming ourselves down a bit Laura smiled at me and I smiled back.

“That was—fun.” she said and I heard her giggle. She reached up and grabbed a piece of the rope bringing it up to inspect it. “Maybe next time I'll have to use chains.”

My eyes widened at the thought. _Next time._ She kissed me again and pulled back to look at the mark she left on my neck, now faded but not completely gone yet. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled again. “And maybe next time you will learn how to listen to me better.”

_I doubt it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure where to go with this and then I wondered what it would be like to have a Dom Laura and went with it.


	6. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to write this. I started losing interest because I had soooo many ideas for another story I'm trying to work on. I felt bad for leaving you all hanging so I just kind of rushed to finish this chapter so if it seems short, again I apologize!
> 
> I'm probably going to end this one here but if anyone has any ideas for some smutty/fluffy one shots I'm willing to do some more shorter ones to give you something to look forward to while I'm working on my other FF since it might be awhile before I finish. (it's going to have some plot!)
> 
> Any questions thoughts or ideas can be directed to me on Twitter or Tumblr! 
> 
> twitter.com/_carmpuff_
> 
> carmpuff.tumblr.com
> 
> You can also find my Spotify playlist for the story under my Spotify profile Carmpuff. There will be more playlists added to all my future works.

It was just after one in the morning when my eyes fluttered open. I felt Laura breathing softly against my skin while she was draped across my chest; one of her arms and one of her legs were slung over my body. Her skin on mine always felt like heaven—if there was a heaven I'd imagine this is what it would be like.

After all of the—activities--that happened just hours before, we must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. I lent down to kiss the top of Laura's head and went to reach for the sheet to cover our bodies when I felt her shift and she slowly came out of her slumber.

Running my fingers through her hair I whispered “Hey creampuff.”

“Mmm, hey.” she murmured; her voice drowsy as though she were toggling between a dream and reality.

Looking down, I could see that her face was a bit pale. The loss of blood probably drained her a bit more than expected. “How are you feeling? Did you have a nice nap?”

“I think so.” she said with a small smile. “But I still feel pretty exhausted.”

Carefully releasing myself from her grip I pushed myself up so I could grab some clothes. Glancing around myself, I searched the room for some clothing to give Laura as well.

Making her signature pouty face, she whined “Nooo! Why did you leave?” Her voice still sounded faint with a hint of exasperation.

Tossing her one of my over sized t-shirts and her booty shorts, I looked over in her direction; a concerned look just barely twisting my expression. “I think we need to get some food in you.”

Reluctantly reaching for the shirt Laura made her way out of the bed and we walked to the kitchen.

After rummaging through the fridge finding some leftovers from the night before Laura was beginning to act like her perky self again and I could see some of the color returning to her cheeks. I was finishing putting the dishes into the sink when I turned around to see Laura standing there; two wine glasses in one hand and the bluetooth remote in the other.

“What are those for?” I questioned with a smirk

Laura just looked at me for a moment with no words, her eyes lighting up at the sight of my half smile and she leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, “Well I was thinking you could go pick out some of your fancy wine,” she paused to fidget with the remote before picking another one of her playlists for some background noise. “And we could take a hot bubble bath.”

“That's probably one of the best ideas you've had yet tonight.” I smiled again.

We sat relaxing in our over-sized tub; Laura fit snug between my legs as I rested against the back, setting my wine on the tub's edge. Being here like this, so raw and so intimate, brought back memories of what had occurred just hours ago.

“So was it everything you thought it would be?” I questioned her with sincere curiosity.

Laura's cheeks flushed at the _question. I love making her blush._

“What the wine? I've had better.” She smiled slightly, flirting around the subject while knowing very well that's not what I was asking about.

I hummed in response while taking a wet cloth and using the bubbles from the bath I lathered her back tracing shapes on her skin.

“Hey Carm?” her voice sounding small and unsure.

“Yeah?” I asked rinsing soap off of her.

She turned her head to look back, not yet meeting my eyes.

“Was it...okay? For you I mean. Was I... okay?” she looked down now too shy to catch my gaze.

I stopped my movements and brought my finger under her chin tilting her face toward mine so she had no choice but to look at me. “It was perfect cupcake.” I gave her a small smile and brought her lips to mine.

Laura hummed into the kiss. “Okay.” she whispered against my lips and turned her attention to her wine again. Sipping it slow and savoring the taste.

After a minute or two Laura set the glass back down and laid back against my chest while I began caressing her arms. She tilted her head back turning slightly to kiss the bottom of my jaw and I looked down at her smiling.

“You are so beautiful,” I said and kissed her lips slow and gentle.

“Mmm” I heard her hum into the kiss again before leaning her head back into the crook of my neck.

I reached around to her waist, resting my hands around her mid section. Laura brought her arms over the top of mine, her hands landing on top of mine.

We laid like that for a while listening to the music play getting lost in the moment of being consumed in each others bare skin. After a while I heard _Hungry Like the Wolf (2020 Remaster)_ from Hidden Citizens begin to play. I could feel the atmosphere begin to shift from an innocent loving vibe into a more passionate one.

The feeling of our slick skin sliding against each other under the warm water ever so slightly with each subtle breath made, the sexual tension began to grow again.

Laura's heart began to pick up speed as she began to guide my hands up to caress her breasts. With a firm grasp on me she pushed my hands harder causing me to squeeze each breast a bit firmer. Then she took my right hand and so agonizingly slow, guided it back down to her mid section, pausing while continuing with her left, squeezing my hand under hers to continue the movement over her breast.

I took her nipple between by thumb and index, pinching lightly.

Laura moaned at the gesture while biting her bottom lip and brought her attention back to my right hand, guiding it down further until I was cupping her pussy. Her fingers were on top of mine and she guided me into her folds light and slow. Arching her back slightly, she turned her head so her face was buried further into my neck now. She added a little more pressure so that I was massaging her clit, but still very slow.

I tried to go down further so I could enter her but she grabbed my wrist.

“Not yet,” she said in a low whisper. “Go slow.” so I moved my fingers back to her clit.

Laura replaced her hand over mine and we began to press on her clit together in slow circular motions. She was practically fingering herself using my own fingers as her toy while still squeezing my other hand on her breast, her body pressing back into me harder.

With her head still buried in my neck I felt her kiss my throat and let out a moan. The vibration of her lips had me shivering at the sensation.

Laura turned her head forward again and was looking down at our hands moving in sync; like a little dance. I leaned down a little to kiss her neck where her vein was pulsing with her fast heartbeat. My tongue followed the kiss and her breath hitched.

“Let me help you make me cum.” she rasped, making my core twitch.

She brought my hand down lower to her entrance this time and bit her lip turning her head back looking into my eyes, nodding a 'yes' for me to go inside her.

I slowly inserted one finger and pulled it out deciding to add another one. As I entered her again with two fingers this time it brought out a louder moan and I felt her fingers slip underneath my palm so she could continue massaging her clit while I was slowly moving in and out of her.

“Deeper” she whined. “I need to feel you deeper.”

I went deeper and made my motions harder as well, but I kept my pace slow.

“Mmm,” she bit her lip again. “Yeah. Just like that” she panted and quickened her pace on her clit while gesturing for my other hand to pinch at her nipple again.

Her breathing became labored and she dropped her left hand that was on mine over her breast and brought it to my thigh; the weight of her body causing a slight pressure on my own throbbing core. Laura's hips began to follow my motions and water to splash all over the side of the tub onto the floor.

“Carm” she whined and her nails began to dig into my thigh. I hissed at the sensation. I knew she was close. It wasn't going to take long this time around.

She brought her other hand out from underneath my palm and hooked her arm back behind my head, her hand now getting lost in my hair.

“Oh fuck,” another whine. “I'm close.”

I sped up my motions and I knew it was just a matter of seconds before she would fall over the edge. Just as her body began to twitch she pulled my head down into her neck right at her pulse point.

“Bite me” she whimpered. I happily obliged, letting my fangs out to taste her blood yet again tonight.

Laura began lashing and moaning and screaming my name as she climaxed. I slowed my motions but didn't yet pull out, letting her ride it out while I was still drinking from her. The smell of her arousal, the taste of her sweet blood was so intoxicating; the motions of her body as she was grinding against my hand was causing her ass to repeatedly rub back and forth against my center. All of that and the feeling of her tightening around my fingers was all it took to send me over the edge with her. The girl hadn't even tried to fuck me and she still made me cum.

The song faded out and we sat there together in the tub for what seemed like an hour; caressing each other, tracing patterns onto each other's skin until the water started to get cold. Fading back into the real world I kissed the side of Laura's head on her temple before gesturing for us to get up.

I grabbed myself a towel and one for her as well, wrapping her in the soft cloth I could feel her shivering.

“Let's get you to bed cupcake.” I said has we carefully tiptoed out the door, trying not to slip in the puddles scattered on the floor.

“Okay” she barely said in a whisper and a small smile traced her lips.

We got dried off and didn't even bother to put any clothing on before we slipped into bed under the warm comforter, lying on our sides facing each other.

“Hey Carm?” Laura paused as I waited for her to finish her thought. “I love you.”

“I love you too Laura.”

And with that we drifted into a deep slumber, with thoughts of the night dancing in our dreams.


End file.
